Friends
by adorableprincezz
Summary: what can you do for your friend if he got kidnapped.Scar, Rose and Rich entered the most dangerous world where they could get themself killed for their friend Edd. its a story of true friendship of four friends.please r&r
1. Chapter 1

**It's not a vampire story. It's a story of four friends. Scarlet, Richard, Rosaline, Edward. It's a story about true friendship. If you are looking for something romantic then this isn't your story. Go read twilight or something like that.**

_**Prologue:**_

One day four students while roaming around entered into an old abundant house. The house gave an eerie feeling. It was dark and gloomy. They were two boys and two girls. As they entered the hall. Then out of nowhere there was a sudden bright light that engulfed all the four of them. The light was too bright. All of them fainted. After a long time one of the girls with blonde hair started waking up. All of a sudden she started screaming making an ear splitting sound. A wing like thing appeared from her back. As she chooses to faint again another boy with brown hair screamed. His face was transforming into a beast. Another boy just stayed quite but his eyes were drooping blood. And the other girl changed and looked just like a former girl.

It's been almost a year since fifteen year old Scarlet and her friends of Edgeview School found out what they actually were.

Scarlet was an angel, sure she was beautiful an all so many called her angel, bur the irony was she in real was an angel. Her friends called her Scar. She dint have a halo. She had beautiful wings at her back that were invisible to normal human being. She always was the good girl who just couldn't do anything bad. She could see people's auras and talk to plant and animals.

Richard was a werewolf. His friends called him Rich. He could transform into the beast whenever he wanted. He is strong and well built. Nobody knew in real how strong he is. He could lift a whole car on his hands. He was very reserved kind of a person. He dint usually speak much. Just with his friends. Due to his good looks and marvellous body many girls approached him but he turned all of them down.

Rosaline was a shape shifter. Only her friends called her Rose. Not only she could turn into any loving or non-living being, she could also teleport. She was kind of tom boyish. She was audacious but very good at heart. She could do anything for her friends. Nobody ever messed with her and her friends. She was beautiful too, but she carried a no-messing-with-me look always. Whichever boy asked her out ended with a good patchwork on their face.

And last but not the list Edward. Everybody called him Edd. He was a vampire. Being a vampire meant he had super speed, super strength and every super thing along with the power of compulsion. Apart from his i-am-the-most-good-looking-guy-walking attitude he was very good. He almost dated every pretty girl in their city excluding Scar and Rose. They knew him too well. Other than his arrogance and sarcastic nature he was good. A great friend.

Only four of them knew about this secret. They met every night to practice their powers in that old abundant house. Every thing was normal and fine until one day Edd did not come for the practice. For the past year not a single day has passed when the four had not met. They dint give much thought as they thought he might be busy wooing the new girl he met at the club last night.

She was from some other city. Nobody knew much about her. The girl was very sexy and that meant she had to date Edd or at least go out with him once before she left.

Little did they know the girls secret that she knew their secret and had come to destroy them. And she would take away one of them.

_So here it is. Please tell me what you think._


	2. Trying hard to focus

_Edd's POV:_

I opened my eyes slowly taking in my surrounding. It was a big room. I was sleeping on a king sized bed. The stupid room had no windows just some kind of a ventilation on the top to let one know if its day or not. As I was searching for a door sitting on the bed I saw a parrot sitting on its stand. It was wearing a black coat with a white shirt and a black tie. That was funny. I laughed. It dint seem to mind. It just kept scratching its head with its left wing. It was also wearing a glass. That made it look smart and nerdy. I found it very funny I started laughing hard. But it dint do me any good. It made my head spin. So I closed my eyes and for the billionth time since I came here I blacked out.

The parrot was nowhere to be seen when I woke up. The walls were still rippling. It always rippled. Sometimes they even hummed some kind of music. There were paintings of The Red Vineyard and The Potato Eaters by Vincent Van Gogh, and La Belle Ferroniere and The Last Supper by Leonardo Da Vinci. A fuzzy man looking like a butler came in with a plate of grilled sandwich. I tried to get up but it was useless. My left leg was tied to the bed with a silver chain. Due to some reason my powers dint work.

I tried hard but it just dint. After I turned into a vampire I never ate anything because anything I ate tasted like charcoal to me I only drank blood. But for some reason the food served here tasted good every time. I tried to remember last time I tasted something like this.

I looked at my reflection on the mirror present on the opposite wall. For some reason I found something wrong. My nose was too long, like Pinocchio. I stared harder it snapped back. My head started to hurt a lot again. I completed my sandwich and tried to sleep. And within no time I fell asleep again.

I woke up after a long time may be. As I got up for some reason I felt better. It was dark outside. Wonder for how many days did they keep me here. What was I doing here and where was I on the first place. Then it hit me.

I went out with Crystal I think that was her name. The girl I met in the club. We went to 'the poison' club the night I missed my practice. No wonder they will be angry with me. Scar for sure might me angry the most. What might she be thinking about me? Why is it bothering me much about what she thought.

It would be better if I focus on what happened that night at Crystal's apartment. Is she alright? I have this feeling that she is completely fine and she is responsible for whatever is happening. Just then Crystal walked in the room wearing a green coloured knee length dress. She looked beautiful and sexy as always.

"Yes I am completely alright and I am responsible for why you are here" she said smirking.

I think I am hallucinating again like before. She looks good normally I mean she was very pretty indeed . But now she looked even better. That green dress complementing her green eye. I have never seen someone more beautiful.

"Thank you"

"Huh?" what was she thanking me for?

"You think that I am the most beautiful girl"

How did she know? Can she here my thoughts?

"Yes"

"How can this be possible?"

"You have the answer for that. Don't you?"

Then I realised I couldn't listen to her thoughts. She laughed.

Following my intuition pretended I fainted again. I kept my blocks up. I placed a part of my mind that she could read blank. So she thought I really fainted. She dint know that while practicing I found a special power that nobody ever heard before. I could split my thoughts into two. One part of my mind was in my control not opening it for anybody. And the other part everybody could read. That is only by mind readers. I have practised this a lot.

I closed my eyes and heard to whatever they were thinking. I heard footsteps. I slowly opened my eyes just enough so that I could see and they wouldn't notice.

A man wearing a black suit walked in. he might be in his 30's. He walked to Crystal kissed her on her lips. She kissed him back I could see she caught his hair by her hand and she was pulling them. Then she lifts her well toned leg and wraps around him I could see his hands moving towards her breast. He was squeezing them. She let out a moan. Then he left her. But he was still holding her waist. Her lips were looking kind of weird after her intense make out with this man who seems to be almost double her age.

"So is he ready for the game Crystal dear?" the man said

His voice seemed very low in pitch almost like a girl. Suddenly all the colour of her face disappeared.

"n-n-no- no master" she stammered slowly almost not audible.

As those words left her mouth the man slapped her hard on her face.

_So what do you think? If you like this story then please review. It would encourage me. Any suggestions are also accepted._


End file.
